Surprise Surprise
by SadistFujiFan
Summary: [Momo Bday Fic, yaoi, momoryo] PART 2 UP! Echizen's Birthday! It's STILL lame! And i figured out that this fic is Momo-centric. Okay?
1. Surprise, Surprise

Birthday fic for MOMO-CHAN! Happy Birthday to our favorite (or only) Dunk Smash expert! and of course, the only person to go with momo is going to be RYOMA! YES! this is a momoryo fic. don't kill me because of it! I LOVE momoryo... although not as much as TezuFuji... but that's beside the point! I might make this a two parter... the second part being ryochan's birthday... but i'm not too sure about that... ;;... please Read and REVIEW!

------------

Surprise, Surprise 

By: SadistFujiFan

------------

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Momoshiro Takeshi slammed his alarm clock to make it shut up and forced himself to wake up. It was Wednesday [1], and the middle of the week, and a really hot summer day. He had to wake up early to get to practice on time... and even earlier because he had to pick up Echizen. Sighing in defeat, Momo started getting ready for school and practice. After he was done, he walked downstairs.

"Ohayo, Takeshi. Happy Birthday! How do you feel, turning 14?"

"Ohayo, Kaa-san. I totally forgot it was my birthday! I don't _feel_ any different..."

Momo's mother chuckled softly and proceeded to place breakfast in front of Momo. Without further ado, he started eating like there was no tomorrow. Soon, all the food was gone. Momo jumped up and ran towards the door.

"Thanks, Kaa-san! See you later! I'm going now!"

The door slammed and Momo was out of the house. From inside, you could hear Momo getting on his bicycle and zooming away. Momo's mom smiled a smile that was either evil or hiding something...

------------

"ECHIZEN! I'M HERE! HURRY UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! I DON'T WANT TO RUN LAPS FOR TARDINESS!" 'Although Oishi-senpai usually doesn't give laps...'

Momo watched as Echizen walked sleepily towards him. Echizen got on the bike and leaned forward, as if falling asleep. Momo wasn't used to this, but didn't say anything. Without a word, the two started towards Seigaku.

------------

When they reached practice, Momo had to force Echizen to get off of him. Echizen had indeed fallen asleep on Momo's back. It was amazing he hadn't fallen off. Momo turned Echizen towards the clubroom, but he would not move. Momo had to push Echizen all the way.

When Momo and Echizen got to the clubroom, everyone was there already. Except for Fuji, Kaido, and Inui, everyone seemed very tired. Momo noted this was weird, but didn't question it.

Since it was so close to Kanto Finals, against Rikkai Dai, the only people at practice were the Regulars. Everyone did the warm-up drills, although, only Kaido seemed to be doing it with the usual vigor. Soon, the group was doing practice matches -- Kawamura vs. Inui, Fuji vs. Eiji, Oishi vs. Echizen, and Kaido vs. Momo.

_Why is everyone so tired today? Well, except for that baka Mamushi. They don't have their normal power. Especially Echizen. Wonder what's wrong?_ Momo wondered. Perhaps he was wondering _too_ much, because just then, he lost the point to Kaido, who had used his infamous move, Boomerang Snake.

Disgruntled, Momo focused on his match. Soon, he forgot about everything but the match; everything from his weary teammates to his birthday.

------------

At 4:30 in the afternoon, Oishi concluded practice. Momo was surprised, as it usually never finished before 6.

With the rest of the regulars, Momo went back to the clubroom to get changed out of his sweaty clothes. Momo finished first, so he went outside to wait for Echizen.

After about 10 minutes, Echizen came out. That in itself wasn't weird, but what he came out _saying _was weird. "Onegai shimasuyo, senpai." [2]

_Onegai shimasu? For what? _Momo speculated. He didn't give it much thought, however, because it really wasn't his business. "Echizen! You wanna go for burgers?"

"Uisu," came the reply that was not very wholehearted.

------------

At the fast food shop, the pair ate as they usually did, like there was no tomorrow. However, Momo noticed that Echizen didn't eat with the usual spirit. Actually, he was eating unenthusiastically, and he was yawning a lot. _Was he really that tired?_

Soon, the two finished eating. Echizen kept looking at his watch.

------------

Outside, the two were about to get onto the bicycle. Usually, Momo would have taken Echizen straight home. However, today, Echizen asked something really unusual.

"Ne, Momo-senpai, can we go to your house today? I've never seen it. Plus, no one's at home today. My dad's working, my mom is visiting her old friend, and my cousin is staying at a friend's house to help her friend with something. Echizen asked of Momo, really out of the blue.

Momo looked at Echizen questioningly. "Yeah, whatever, I guess. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind or anything.

"Thanks. If Momo hadn't looked away at that point, he would have seen Echizen's little smirk of... satisfaction?

------------

"I'M HOME! Momo yelled as he walked into his house. Receiving no answer, Momo wondered what was wrong. His mom, younger brother, and younger sister should have been home by now; it was already 5:30.

"Momo-senpai, where's _your_ family? Shouldn't they be here? Echizen actually looked worried... _or not..._ Momo thought, as he looked at Echizen's bored look.

"Yeah... I don't know. Maybe they're at the combini [3] or something. I don't know. Anyway, make yourself at home. The living room (and kitchen) are that way," Momo shrugged and pointed towards the door to the left.

When the two of them opened the door, a big shout was heard; "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

------------

After Momo got over the initial shock, he looked around and saw many of his friends... and rivals.

He could see Oishi, Eiji, Fuji, Inui, Kaido, Taka-san, Arai, Ikeda, Hayashi, the freshman trio (Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro), the whole Fudomine team, Hyotei, Rokkaku, St. Rudolph, and Sengoku from Yamabuki. His family was also there Ð his father, mother, and siblings.

"Momo-senpai. Stop looking around like a stupid duck already, Echizen was seen with a big smirk on his face.

"You... you... you guys did this... for me?" Momo was beyond stunned.

The Seigaku group just nodded their heads, some with smiles, others with black looks.

"Mom? You knew about this? And even... all of you guys?

"Yes, Nii-san. Come on! Let's eat! The two younger siblings of Momo's walked over and pulled their brother inside the living room. The party soon started.

------------

The party disintegrated by 8:30. Everyone still had practice the next day, and it was late. The Seigaku group helped clean up, and then sat around. Echizen was sleeping on the couch, oblivious to everything around him.

"Thanks, guys. It was really nice of you to do this, Momo was acting kind of... different. He must have been really happy.

"Don't thank us, Momo-chin! Ochibi's the one that did everything, right Oishi? Eiji looked at Oishi, who nodded his head, and continued. "He stayed up until all night to get everything together. And he called everyone that came. The only thing we did was set up the stuff while Ochibi kept you away from your house!

"Yeah. Echizen really did a lot. A bit too much too. He kept calling us in the middle of the night to remind us of something or another. He wouldn't stop. I think we're all tired today, Fuji smiled at Momo, a freaky smile.

"Hoi hoi, Oishi! Give him Tezuka's present! And the group gift! Eiji was jumping up and down... kind of.

Oishi smiled at his doubles partner, shook his head while chuckling, and took out two nicely wrapped things. "Tezuka sent this to me about a week ago from Germany," Oishi explained, and he handed Momo one of the gifts.

"Bu... Buchou?" Momo seemed shocked beyond belief. Momo's hand was shaking uncontrollably.

"Yeah. He never would have bought anything if it wasn't for Eiji and Fuji calling him almost everyday. They practically forced him to buy you a present," Oishi chuckled.

"It was a 2.3% chance that Tezuka would have even remembered Momoshiro's birthday if no one had reminded him," Inui (of course) had his notebook open, and was scribbling away madly.

Momo proceeded to unwrap his present from Tezuka. Inside, about ten pieces of paper, under a small tennis ball paperweight, was found. On each of the papers, it said, "Coupon to Get Out of Doing 5 Laps. Momo could be seen smiling, a bit evilly, I might add.

"Now I don't have to run for a while! Cool!" Momo, obviously, was ecstatic. Momo was always late and getting into trouble and having to run laps, so _not_ having to run was like heaven.

"Momo, have you seen the back?" Fuji seemed to be smiling all too happily.

"what do you mean, Fuji-senpai?" Momo asked, while turning the paper over. On the back, Momo could see "Only to be used when Oishi is acting-captain" and "Only one coupon per day.

Everyone laughed out loud while Momo groaned. That just made everyone else laugh louder.

Next, Oishi handed Momo the other gift. "This is from the all of us. We wanted to give you a group gift, as well as our own. We hope you enjoy it as much as we did.

Momo took the square, flat gift. Opening it, he saw a CD called _JUMP!_ by Onosaka Masaya [4]. Looking a bit puzzled, Momo looked up at his teammates.

"Your specialty is the Jump Smash, right? And _JUMP!_ kind of seems like something you would say," Taka-san explained.

Momo was really appreciative. He really couldn't believe they went through all of this just for him. It was so near Kanto Finals, and yet they did all of this. They had even ended practice early that day!

------------

At 9:30, the Seigaku group, minus Momo and Echizen, had gone home. Echizen was still sleeping peacefully, and everyone thought it would be rude to wake him up. Momo assured the others that Echizen could stay over for that night. They had already called Echizen's family to inform them the location of their son.

------------

It was already 11, and Momo was still up, not being able to sleep. It was one more hour till his birthday was over.

Suddenly, a knock was heard. Momo tiptoed over to the door and opened it. he was not expecting what he received...

Something had pushed Momo on his back. That alone wasn't amazing, but the fact that the _thing_ had pressed his lips to Momo's was intriguing. Momo flipped to put the _thing_ on its back to see who it was... to see Echizen's face smirking up at him.

"I don't think I gave you a gift yet," Echizen smirked, and before Momo could react, pushed his lips towards his senpai's. Surprised, Momo didn't react at first, but soon replied.

After a numerous amount of kisses, Momo pulled away and looked at Echizen in the eye. "I love you.

"I've been waiting for that.

The couple fell asleep in each other's arms that night.

------------

------------

AHH! That was horrible! Flames are welcome! Please! Change it! kill it! whatever! Still, I would appreciate if you reviewed and told me how to make this better! Oh, and of course, this is a Momo birthday fic. I think I got it in time...

Comments:

[1] Ð Well, I know that the 23rd is a Friday this year (2004), but I'm following the small calendar found in Tennis no Ohjisama Manga Volume 23 Genius 198 Page 103, it is a Wednesday. That's the scene of Yukimura (Rikkai Dai Buchou) is looking at the calendar in the hospital. It said that the 23rd was a Wednesday. I'm following that.

[2] Ð "Onegaishimasu yo, senpai." Translates to "I'm counting on you, upperclassmen" or "I'm counting on you. Senpai is an upperclassman.

[3] Ð "Combini" is short for Convenience Store. They're like 7-11s. Combini is plentiful in Japan, and you can find them on almost every business street.

[4] Ð _JUMP!_ is Momo's character song, just like _Piece by Piece_ is Oishi's or _You Get the Power_ is Inui's. It's in the album "The Best of Seigaku Players VI", I believe. Correct me if I'm wrong.

Here's the Roman Character lyric of _JUMP!_ by Onosaka Masaya, seiyuu for Momoshiro Takeshi.

_Taranai mono ga nanka shiritakute_

_Usuppera na kinou wo kiri kizande_

_Sore narini jibun ga erande kita michi_

_Furi kaeru koto nado shitaku ha nai_

_Itsumademo itsumademo kawaranai omoi wo_

_Taisetsu ni dakishimete hashiri tsuzukete itai_

_Akiramenai yuzurenai kono mune no sakebi wo_

_Subete JUMP INTO THE DREAMS_

_Atoaji no nai shuumatsu nomihoshite_

_Uruosarenai kyou wo kettobase_

_Te ni fureta yuuki no kesshou ga hazumu_

_Furi kitta genkai tobikoetai_

_Itsumademo Itsumademo kawaranai omoi ha_

_Kagayaki ni sono sugata azayaka ni utsushiteru_

_Kotoba ni shite kanaeteku afuredasu ashita wo_

_Subete JUMP INTO THE DREAMS_

_Itsumademo itsumademo kawaranai omoi wo_

_Taisetsu ni dakishimete hashiri tsuzukete itai_

_Akiramenai yuzurenai kono mune no sakebi wo_

_Subete JUMP INTO THE DREAMS_

_Itsumademo Itsumademo kawaranai omoi ha_

_Kagayaki ni sono sugata azayaka ni utsushiteru_

_Kotoba ni shite kanaeteku afuredasu ashita wo_

_Subete JUMP INTO THE DREAMS_


	2. You Remembered

SFF: This is bad... I'm sorry...

NOTE: Mistake in last part: Momo's specialty is DUNK Smash, not Jump Smash... Sorry

NOTE 2: When I say Regulars, I mean Tezu, Oishi, Kiku, Fuji, Inui, Taka, Momo, Kaido, and Ryo-chan.

You Remembered

Part 2 of Surprise, Surprise

SadistFujiFan

It was Sunday, December 23rd 1. The sports clubs at school had ended back on December 3rd. The tennis club practiced more anyway, however. When the snow came down, however, they all went to the new indoor tennis courts a few blocks away. There were usually at least 3 Regulars there everyday. Many rival players came as well. Fudomine's Ibu and Kamio came many times, and St. Rudolph's Yuuta, Mizuki, Yanagizawa, and Kisarazu also came. Momo usually dragged Echizen there.

That day, however, Echizen had to run errands for his mother, Rinko. So Momo went on his own. When he got there, he could see Fuji, Inui, Kikumaru, Oishi, Ibu, Kamio, and Tachibana An. The Golden Pair were up against the Ibu-Kamio pair, with An-chan umpiring. Fuji and Inui were watching the game, Inui taking data. Momo walked up to them.

"Momoshiro. You grace us with your presence when there was only a 14 chance of you coming here today. I thought you would take advantage of Echizen not being around. Ii data..." (Who said that? GUESS! Like it's hard!)

"What do you mean, Inui-senpai?" Momo was baffled.

"It's Echizen's birthday tomorrow, so we thought you would go and buy a present for him, seeing as he has things to do today. Perhaps you already have a present for him?" Fuji inquired.

Momo froze. It was Echizen's, his boyfriend's, birthday tomorrow?

"Momoshiro-kun! You didn't know?!" An-chan took her eyes away from the game and looked at Momo.

"Momoshiro doesn't know his own boyfriend's birthday. Ii data..."

Fuji chuckled. How interesting! "Momo, if you would like, I have an idea for his birthday that you could pull off. It won't take very long... although that depends on how long you take for various things."

Momo looked at Fuji so hopefully that Fuji had to laugh again. Oh, if he had a camera, it would have been the best blackmail picture around!

"Let's go, Momo. See you around, Inui, Tachibana-san. Tell Eiji and Oishi that I left and said goodbye. To Kamio-kun and Ibu-kun too. Bye," Fuji waved, with Momo following him.

* * *

"Welcome to my room, Momo. Sit on my bed, I have to get something," Fuji waved Momo into his room and went straight to his bookshelf. He rummaged around for a while and finally took out a photo album. He walked over to where Momo was sitting. Fuji sat down and opened up the album. There was a title to the album, for the first page was titled "Momo and Echizen Boy Love."

"Fuji-senpai? What's this?" Momo looked kind of scared.

Fuji just smiled evilly. "Turn the page, Momo."

Momo did as he was told. There were pictures of Echizen and himself together. Some were from when they weren't going out yet. It seemed as if Fuji had known they would get together from long before they actually did.

"Choose one, Momo. We'll scan it into my computer and play around with it," Fuji let Momo have the album while he booted up his computer.

Momo flipped through the album, amazed at all the pictures that Fuji had collected. There were clearly over a hundred pictures. Finally, after much pondering, he chose a picture of Echizen sleeping on his shoulder on the bus. Momo showed the picture to Fuji, who promptly took it out of the album and into his scanner. Momo sat down in the chair Fuji had brought in for him and watched.

Fuji opened up a program and the picture. He then turned to Momo. "What do you want to do? There are many things we can do, like put a border around the picture," Fuji turned back to the computer and did just that. "Or we can write on the picture." This time, Fuji went into his drawer, took out a touch screen, connected it to his computer, and took out the attached pen. He wrote on the bottom, "Momo and Echizen Together Forever."

Momo was amazed. There were so many things you could do with computers and pictures. "Fuji-senpai, can you do that thing that looks like clouds or something as like a border?"

"You mean you want to add a vignette 2 the picture? Black or white? I think white would work better for this, though," Fuji clicked around and a white vignette appeared.

"Yeah! Can I write something now?" Momo had an excited look on his face. Fuji just smiled and handed the touch screen and pen to Momo. Momo carefully wrote, "Always Together Never Apart", in blue. He looked so proud of his work.

Fuji took the touch screen back and saved the picture. He then got some of the special picture paper and put it into his printer. He printed two copies, one 8.5 inch by 11 inch 3 copy, and one 4 inch by 6 inch 4 copy. He turned to Momo. "Now to get a frame."

* * *

Momo and Fuji walked around various stores, looking at frames. However, they did not find one that would work. It was either too weird/ugly or too expensive. Finally, they arrived at a small store that no one would have seen unless they were looking for it.

"My favorite store, Chiyo Photography. My sister's friend owns this shop and it has beautiful frames for a reasonable price," Fuji told Momo as he entered the store.

"Welcome! Oh, Syuusuke-kun! How is Yumiko? I should call her soon! I haven't seen her in ages! Who is this young man?" A young woman whose emerald eyes sparkled said.

"Chiyo-san! Nee-san is fine. She was talking about you, saying she should visit you too. This is my kouhai 5, Momoshiro Takeshi. We're looking for a frame for a present," Fuji replied.

"I have a great wooden frame selection that just came in. It's made of the best wood from Hawaii, koa wood 6. I was going to sell it for 10,000 yen 7, but for my favorite customer's friend, I'll sell it for half the price. How big is the picture?" Chiyo inquired.

"Thank you, Chiyo-san. It's an 8.5 by 11 picture. Do you have that size?" Fuji answered.

"I think so! That's a pretty common size. Wait, I'll go and bring it out," Chiyo said. She disappeared into the back room.

"Fuji-senpai, I can't pay 10,000 yen! That's too expensive! I don't have that much!" Momo looked panicked.

"Chiyo-san said she would give it to you for half the price, 5,000 yen 8. Don't worry; Yumiko-nee-san will pay her back somehow, like treating her to lunch. They always do that. They were best friends in college, you know. Chiyo-san majored in photography," Fuji informed Momo.

"But..." Momo was about to complain when Chiyo came back.

"Syuusuke-kun! Here it is! Isn't it beautiful? How about it, kouhai-kun?"

"He'll take it. Right, Momo?" Fuji looked at Momo intently.

"Yeah... yeah, I will... are you sure it's okay? Half-price is kind of too little, isn't it?" Momo took out his wallet, but still looked hesitant.

Chiyo winked at him. "Don't worry about it. I'll just raise the price of the ones I _will_ sell to about 15,000 yen."

Momo took out 6,000 yen and handed it to Chiyo, who was wrapping up the frame. She handed the package to Momo, took the 6,000 yen and gave 750 yen back (tax was 250 yen... 5).

"Thank you! Come again! And Syuusuke-kun, tell Yumiko I'll call her soon so let's meet up for lunch, okay? Bye!" Chiyo waved them out.

"Bye, Chiyo-san! Thanks again! And I will!" Fuji answered back.

Outside, Fuji turned to Momo. "Now you got the frame. Let's get that picture in the frame and you're done!"

* * *

Back at the Fuji residence, the two fit the picture into the frame. It fit perfectly. As Momo left with the picture, he thanked Fuji.

"Thanks, Fuji-senpai! You're a lifesaver! I'll get Ryoma to buy you wasabi sushi!"

"You're perfectly welcome, Momo. Oh, and here's a copy for you," Fuji said and handed Momo the 4 by 6 copy of the picture.

Momo thanked Fuji once more and left.

"Young love..."

* * *

CHRISTMAS EVE, ECHIZEN HOUSEHOLD...

Momo was at Echizen's house. Echizen's parents were on a hot spring trip while Nanako went over to a friend's house. (How rude! To leave when their son's/cousin's birthday is that day!)

Momo and Echizen were on the couch, watching "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" in English. Momo kept asking what was happening and what they were saying, as he could not catch it all. Echizen was kind of getting annoyed.

"Momo-senpai, if you didn't talk so much, you might be able to understand it," Echizen mumbled.

Momo rumpled Echizen's hair for revenge. Echizen pouted, but it turned into a smile when he saw Momo. They watched the rest of the movie in silence.

When it was done, it was almost 11. Echizen sighed. "Only an hour away from Christmas."

Momo wrapped his arms around Echizen's waist and held him tight. "Only an hour left of your birthday."

Echizen looked up at Momo. "You remembered."

"Of course! (Not). And I have a present too." Momo reached behind the couch and handed the wrapped package to Echizen.

Echizen carefully opened the present. Looking at the picture, he asked, "Where did you get this? I don't remember this being taken."

Momo rubbed his head. "Umm... Fuji-senpai had it. He helped me do all the things, like the words. Do you like it?"

Echizen nodded and leaned back onto Momo's chest. Momo rewrapped his arms around Echizen's waist. They looked at the picture together.

"It's a nice picture," Echizen decided. Momo just nodded in agreement.

They fell asleep soon, on the couch, in each other's arms.

* * *

Fuji Residence, Fuji Syuusuke's Room, Same Time...

Fuji was at his computer, with the same picture and email program open.

"Now who to send it to..." An evil grin was plastered on his face...

Okay, that was horrible. And Fuji came out more than the Birthday-boy. Proves that I like Fuji MUCH better, no? I actually think this is an improvement from Surprise, Surprise Part 1. But I don't know. Please criticize, point out any mistakes, and flame! Thank you!

END NOTES:

1 – The Sunday is because in Volume 23, as in previous part, July 23 is a Wednesday. Counting from that day, the 23rd of December would be a Sunday. So Voila.

2 – I'm not too familiar with photography terms, but I believe this is that border-like thing that looks like clouds. I think mostly they are in black or white. I don't really know. Correct me if I'm wrong.

3 – 8.5 by 11 in centimeters would be 21.59 cm by 27.94 cm.

4 – 4 by 6 in centimeters would be 10.16 cm by 15.24 cm

5 – Kouhai is underclassmen, as senpai is upperclassmen.

6 – Koa wood is a very good Hawaiian wood. I live Hawaii (Japanese citizen... born in Japan, live in Hawaii).... Thus the reason I used it. It's really pretty and very durable. It's really expensive too. But it makes great presents and I would kill to get a koa picture frame. Not literally, of course.

7 – 10,000 yen is about... $91, I believe. I'm not too sure about the current exchange rate, but I think that's about it.

8 – 5,000 yen is about $45.50 (well, duh). Again, I'm not too sure about this.

NOTE: 10,000 yen would really cheap for koa wood. It's really good. It's like $150 for a small frame, I believe. But I had to make it nice with a price range of a middle school student. And having 10,000 is kind of common. I myself have about 3 or 4 times that in my Japan-only wallet.

Thank you for reading this awful fic.


End file.
